If everyone cared
by PixiesCanFly
Summary: Songfic. After the death of the Prewetts, two of their close friends, Lily and James reflect on the nature of the war they've become involved in. JamesLily.


**Disclaimer**- Characters and things belong to JKR. Song belongs to whoever it belongs to.

XxXxXx

"James? James? Have you heard the news? Fabian, and Gideon, they're dead. Can you believe it." Lily threw herself into James' arms, tears streaming from her eyes. He held her tight, leaning back against the tree outside their house in Godric's Hollow. He stroked her hair, breathing its rich aroma to remind himself of all the good in the world, all that he hadn't lost.

"Lils, Lily," he whispered to her before beginning to sing in a soft voice.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites_

Lily looked up at him, recognizing the song as one Sirius loved to play loudly in the kitchen at Headquarters. She'd had to tell them all what a satellite was. They'd all found that line of the Muggle song, and the idea of a huge robotic person being sent into space highly humourous. Gideon and Fabian had been in the forefront of the joking about that one.

_  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight  
_

James continued singing quietly, leaning back against the tree with Lily curled into his chest. That line was true at least. He's never in a million years have believe that he'd end up married to Lily Evans of all people. He was lucky in that respect. He still had her. That was something to be thankful for.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

Lily joined him, going over the lines that they were accustomed to scream out in almost whispers, as a lament to those that they used to sing with and as a wish for the world. 

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
_

The Prewetts needn't have died. The war had made it happen. If Voldemort hadn't started out on this campaign of terror, if the Death Eaters hadn't joined him, maybe there'd be hundreds of families that could still be together now. But they had to be thankful for what they had. Bitterness never got anyone anywhere.

_And I'm singing_

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  


The sun was beginning to set as the couple stood outside, singing together and grieving for their friends.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise_

Paradise? What was paradise? Peace? Love? Family? They had two of these, as for the third, they were working for it.

_We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along  
_

If only all the world could be like the Prewetts, like the rest of the Order. If only all the world would fight for their freedom, for love.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
_

James sunk down until he was sitting against the tree with Lily leaning against him, his arms still tightly wrapped around her as the continued their song into the final verse.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are_

They were only two people in the world. They couldn't change big things purely by loving each other. But maybe by fighting in a group they could stop the danger that was coming.

_If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

They knew love. Most death eaters only killed because they didn't know what it was to feel mercy, pity, love, pain, friendship. They felt no compassion for other human beings. If only they could feel this then maybe the violence would end.

I_f everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...  
_

Their voices trailed off, both lost in memories of the newest friends that they had lost to the travesty of war.

XxXxXx

In a room at the bottom of the garden Peter Pettigrew stood, clutching his left arm with his right hand. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he listened to his best friends lamenting the loss of his other friends. A loss he had caused.

XxXxXx

**A/N-** Hope you all liked it. Please review.


End file.
